emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05352
}} is the 5,354th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 21 July, 2009. Written by SARAH BAGSHAW Directed by ROB ROHRER Plot Part 1 Faye and Ryan settle into Tenant House. Ryan is not happy about moving to Emmerdale. Betty spots them as she arrives back from somewhere in a taxi. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak and Shadrach tell Lisa they have a friend that has a spare leg of lamb. When she leaves they open the barn door to reveal a room full of stolen sheep. They are Andy's old stock. At Home Farm, the boys are talking about missing the girls. Mark is taking his sons for a pub lunch. At Butlers Farm the Barton women are painting while John and Adam come in from farm duties. Nathan calls in and Holly has an immediate crush on him. Andy steps outside but Diane's concern stops him. Doug is talking about Mark to Rodney. The removal van arrives outside Tenant House. Marlon's ears have been burning all night as he is concerned about Viv's visit to Donna. Meanwhile Lizzie is thrilled that she has been detagged. Nathan was not aware that the Barton's already have outlets for their beef and leaves in a huff. The Dingles pull straws for who is going to butcher the sheep for dinner. Lisa catches them. At the village, Faye introduces herself to Rodney and Doug who fall over themselves to help her. The Barton's talk about Nathan not getting his pound of flesh. Adam notices that their sheep are missing. Rodney requests that when he gets his company car, that Mark considers not a low convertible. Lizzie is telling them about being tag free. Ryan thinks Faye is mad for moving into the village. He tells her she has no self-respect for moving to the village where her ex lives. Part 2 John and Adam come into the Woolpack and ask Andy's advice on where the sheep might be. He says he will help. Betty comes into the Woolpack and moans about the homecoming she got from Alan - none. Zak and Shadrach tell Lisa that they found the sheep but she points out that sheep are not wild in this country. She tells them to find the owners. Ryan calls Faye a bunny boiler for chasing after Mark. Rodney pops in with some wine. Lizzie is looking for a job, saying the Irene the Eye is quiet and that there are only so many gullible fools out there. Marlon is hurt. Mark and Will come into the Woolpack for lunch. Betty is still irritated that Eddy has had such a bad influence on Alan but she needs to keep him cos the rent is handy. Lizzie drops a hint that she wants a job cleaning. The Dingles are trying to come up with a solution of what to do with the sheep. The Wyldes boys settle for lunch. Rodney tells Mark that Faye has just moved in. John and Adam have been looking for the missing sheep. John offers Andy a job. Doug takes Mark to see Faye. He is stunned, and Faye is smug. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes